You dont stand a chance
by veebeehee
Summary: The war is over and everyone is preparing to go their separate ways. For Meyrin that means some alone time with Athrun. However Cagalli doesnt think she has what it takes to be Athrun's next...Cag/Mey and later Ath/Mey...get ready for some major yuri


**This story is so awesome I had to break it up into three parts**

**No serious action just yet, but there is some major on-age**

**so leave me some reviews and Ill post the next chapter**

**Title: You dont stand a chance-chapter 1**

**Characters: Cagalli/Meyrin **

**

* * *

**

You don't stand a chance

Meyrin shivered as she entered the archangel's spa deck, the ship's air was freezing cold tonight, or maybe it was just the lack of clothing she wore. Either way, she still had to pull the pink towel tightly around her body, not that it would prevent her nipples from perking out against the fabric. She glanced around self-consciously before allowing the towel to fall to her feet.

Meyrin was, for lack of a better phrase, completely naked. Her safire hair hung loosely over her shoulders. Articulate, smooth shoulders that ran straight down to a slight curve that became her petite breasts. As small as they were, there was no doubt that they were incredibly cute.

Rounded outwards like pears with small pink numbs erected on the tips. Underneath the curves were the slight shadows that separated her breast from the tauntness of her stomach and spiral-like nature of her waist as each delectable curve rolled out onto her hips, forming those irresistible thighs and leading down to her delicate legs. As for her unmentionable, which in the mentioning of the unmentionable, has thus become mentioned, it would suffice to say that Meyrin's youth was not disguised in the slightest.

Where her stomach met her crotch, there was only the slightest twinge of red hair leading down to one of the tightest, most pink slits you would ever see. No bruising, no purple wear from usage, it was pure innocence.

Naturally, Meyrin tested the water with her foot before slowly sinking down into the hot water. Finally, at peace, she was able to relax and let her mind review the events of the past days. With the second bloody valentine war finally over, and the armistice signed, Athrun had left the ZAFT forces and ORB, Cagalli by extension to pursue a normal life with her. Meyrin Hawke of all people. So far it had been clear their relationship was going to be physical as well as emotional…that was made clear when Athrun kissed her the previous night…

Suddenly her train of thought was broken as the sliding door opened with a hiss, followed by soft footsteps. Meyrin's eyes shot open and she turned around to meet the eyes of none other than Cagalli Yula Athha, of all people. Cagalli, draped in a pink towel, similar to her own, regarded Meyrin, slight dislike was obvious in her eyes, but none the less she moved forward towards the edge of the water and allowed her towel to fall.

Meyrin instantly blushed and looked down at the water, although she could not help but spare the occasional glance. Compared to Meyrin, Cagalli was perfect, and Cagalli knew it too. She was so slender and endorsed with muscles, her abs tightly back and enticing. Her breasts, oh her breasts. Meyrin would kill for sweet orbs such as hers. They stood so firm and erect with pinch-daring cherry nipples and bounced like tightly packed jell-O every time she moved.

Her waist was encouraging, and no doubt she could wrap a belt several times around it, and her hips were so daring that even Meyrin had the desire to run her hands across them. A man in her position would have been on Cagalli in seconds. Her thighs were compact and flexible, almost as if her legs could be made to fold in on themselves, and her pussy…Meyrin blushed even deeper, realizing at that moment that she was out of her league.

Cagalli's was marvelous, fine hairs had sprouted and were neatly trimmed. While Meyrin was small and tight, Cagalli's opening was widened, her clitoris visible, and her outer ridges had a slight darker tint that lacked the bright pink of virginity. 'Probably with Athrun,' Meyrin thought painfully.

When she looked back into Cagalli's eyes, the princess smiled knowingly. Meyrin was forced to turn back, and shrink against the wall. Satisfied with her victory, Cagalli confidently slid into the water, moving to the side of the small pool opposite Meyrin.

For six agonizing minutes they sat there in silence, Cagalli radiating obvious dislike towards Meyrin and Meyrin hoping to find some excuse to dismiss herself, although slightly afraid to get out of the water and reveal her inferior body to the enemy.

Once again, Cagalli had the effect of breaking off her thoughts, with a loud bold voice she said, "you don't stand a chance."

Meyrin blinked, "Wha-what do you mean?"

Cagalli sighed, "You and I both know that Athrun is only with you because he cant be with me." She glared at Meyrin, unblinking, "if I wasn't involved with Orb, then he would be all over me right now."

"That's not true," Meyrin argued with a slight touch of pride.

However, it only took two words to completely dispel said pride, "oh no?" Cagalli raised and eyebrow. "Athrun has been with me for years, we've been through a lot together. War, politics…not to mention I was his first fuck."

The last words struck hard in Meyrin's heart, and try as she might, she could not muster any words to her defense.

"And look at you. Your four years younger than him for heaven's sake. He's going to set you down on that bunk and, considering it will even fit, he's going to realize the mistake he's made the minute you bleed all over his cock and start whining like a baby."

"That's enough," Meyrin said, weakness obvious in her tone and tears starting to lightly form in her eyes. She had heard enough. However, as she began to rise from the water Cagalli moved to cut her off.

"Pssh," she snarled and pointed towards Meyrin's chest, "and what is he going to do with those? Athrun's balls are bigger than those poor excuses for tits. Your too weak for a guy like Athrun, he needs somebody that can push him down and ride him so hard that he needs a caste afterwards…and that's sure not-

Cagalli last was cut off as Meyrin swung her right hand for a punch, a punch that until the last instant had seemed like a perfectly rational idea. However, Cagalli's warrior reflexes kicked in and she caught the blow. Meyrin just had time to catch the smirk on Cagalli's lips before she was twisted about like a puppet and shoved into the concrete at the edge of the pool. "Better."

"Ah, my god, what are you doing!" Meyrin screamed as Cagalli held her hands together and reached for the towel.

"Im going to teach you how to stop being a little tart, that's right Meyrin, were going to transform you into a decent slut," Cagalli leaned in towards Meyrin's ear, her voice had changed to a seductive tone, "after all, someone's going to have to take charge of Athrun now that Im out of the picture." She, as if to emphasize her meaning she reached back and gave Meyrin's pussy a gentle flick causing the petite redhead to spasm slightly, "riding your little pussy is just an added bonus."

* * *

**Leave your reviews and ill have the next chapter up soon**


End file.
